Ino Yamanaka
Ino Yamanaka is a member of Konohagakure's Yamanaka Clan and the love interest of Sai. She and her fellow members of Team Asuma are the newest generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Statistics *'Name': Ino Yamanaka, Ino-pig, Mrs. Beautiful *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Female *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': September 23 *'Classification': Human, Konohagakure Kunoichi, Chunin, Medical-nin, Botanist *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 162.2 cm (5'4") *'Weight': 46 kg (101 lbs.) *'Measurement(s)': 89-58-90 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Light blue *'Hair Color': Pale-Blonde *'Main Attire': Short, purple sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt, a short, black skirt, short fishnet shorts underneath, purple elbow and knee fishnets, and stud earrings *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Skills': Ninjutsu Expert, Sensory Perception, Expert Martial Artist, High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes, Intermediate Chakra Control *'Standard Equipment': Standard Ninja Tools *'Weaknesses': Her opponent can break her Mind Transfer with strong willpower. Can suffer internal injury if her transmission technique is hijacked. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Mind Transmission Jutsu, Mind Destruction Jutsu, Mind Transfer Clone Jutsu, Mind Transmission Jutsu, Healing Palm Jutsu *'Voice Actor': Colleen Villard Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Small Building level *'Speed': Supersonic, possibly Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class MJ *'Durability': Building level *'Stamina': At least Peak Human *'Range': Several Tens of Meters, at least a couple Kilometers with Mind Transmission Jutsu *'Intelligence': Likely Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Experienced Appearance Ino is an attractive young girl of below average height. She has fair skin, light blue eyes and a tall, slender, curvaceous figure. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long pale-blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face and has grown to hip-length, and she also sports a red clip on the left side of her hair. In terms of attire, Ino is more often seen wearing a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing. She wears a short, purple sleeveless blouse that reveals her bare stomach, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short fishnet shorts underneath. She also wears purple elbow fishnets and wears a pair of the same over her knees. She also wears the stud earrings which was given by her sensei, which represents her as a member of Team Ten. Personality From a young age, Ino has been confident, friendly, bold, and outspoken, sometimes lashing out at others if their personal habits bother her. She is generally more motivated than her team-mates Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi and tends to take charge of them. Shikamaru, despite finding most girls "troublesome", typically offers no resistance to Ino's forceful behavior, being unwilling to deal with her reaction if things don't happen her way. She is also prideful in her appearance and often tries to lose weight by dieting in the hopes that it will make her more attractive to boys; she even jokingly suggests that Choji should do the same to attract girls. Ino is quite knowledgeable about different types and meanings of flowers, sometimes making analogies to them when talking. Despite her assertiveness, Ino is a compassionate and kind person at heart, having been raised to embody the meaning of the bush clover: a blunt, candid love who treasures the bonds with her friends. It is these qualities that earned Sakura Haruno's friendship, defending Sakura from bullies who teased her and helping her become confident. Their warm friendship developed into a bitter rivalry over the following years, fueled by competition of Sasuke's affections, ninjutsu and even trading insults, with Ino as "Ino-pig" and Sakura as "Billboard Brow". After the Chunin Exams, Ino becomes impressed by Sakura's growth and they rekindle their friendship, while maintaining their rivalry on more amiable terms. She cares greatly for her team-mates as well, being relieved that they survived after the failed Sasuke Recovery Mission, promising her sensei Asuma Sarutobi to look after them after he dies, and during the Fourth Shinobi World War, encouraging them to stay strong in the face of danger. By the time of his death, Inoichi believed that Ino had truly blossomed into the bush clover of the Yamanaka Clan, and is proud of her bonds with her friends. Ino had the same infatuation on Sasuke that most other girls in their Academy class had, due to his good looks and cool personality. Even after Sasuke's defection from Konoha, Ino largely retained her feelings for him in Part II: she cried when he was declared an international criminal, and pictured him as the "love" the bush clover symbolises during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Ino meets Sai in Part II, who not only replaces Sasuke on Team 7, but also strongly resembles him in appearance. For this reason, Ino becomes immediately smitten with him, flirting with him when first introduced and blushing when Sai called her beautiful, indicating strong feelings for him. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Yamanaka Clan Techniques: Ino excels in the techniques of her clan, which are primarily focused around mind-affecting techniques such as the Mind Transfer Jutsu, a technique predominantly used for reconnaissance and espionage, that allows the user to briefly possess someone and control that person's actions. She is also well-verse in some of the clan's other abilities, such as transferring her consciousness to multiple targets, or attack other's near the affect target via mind-control. She is also adept at communicating telepathically. Her skills in this were such that she was able to broadcast a message to the entire Allied Shinobi Forces in a short period of time. *'Mind Transfer Jutsu': The Yamanaka Clan's signature technique predominantly used for reconnaissance and espionage, that allows the user to briefly possess someone and control that person's actions. Her body however, is left vulnerable until she cancels the technique. Despite many people thinking that this technique is unbeatable, she can still be forced out of the body if her opponent has a strong enough will. She has also been shown to be able to use the technique on animals, such as a hawk to act as a spy. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Ino's timing with the Mind Transfer Jutsu has improved to a point that she only needs a target to be briefly immobilized in order to invade their mind. According to Inoichi, her use and releasing of the technique has improved drastically. She was able to quickly transfer her mind into a paralysed Choji to block a point-blank range attack from Asuma Sarutobi, and then fight skilfully inside Choji's body, as well as momentarily take control of Obito Uchiha in order to send the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Bomb attack off course, and save her comrades' lives. **'Mind Destruction Jutsu': A technique which causes the body of the person affected to attack those nearest to them, or immobilizing their body. **'Mind Transfer Clone Jutsu': An advanced Yamanaka Clan technique which allows Ino to clone her consciousness and transfer it into multiple targets at once. *'Mind Transmission Jutsu': A Yamanaka Clan technique that allows the user to telepathically communicate with other people, with the caster acting as a medium for others to communicate with each other telepathically; this is done through establishing physical contact with the person. Through this method, Ino can convey images such as others memories and their strong feelings. She can also combine her telepathy with her sensory ability to pass on what she senses to an ally so that they can react accordingly. This technique makes up part of Formation E for her generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. Medical Ninjutsu (Literally meaning: Medical Ninja Techniques): Ino has learned medical ninjutsu over the time-skip and was noted to have mastered it by Part II; she has trained alongside Sakura under Tsunade's supervision. She is skilled enough to diagnose the severity of an attack with just a glance or during healing. *'Healing Plam Jutsu': This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakrafrom their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control, and because of this, only a few highly skilled medical-nin are able to use this technique. Flower Bomb: Ino throws a bouquet of flowers that have explosive tags hidden in them, which explode on contact with the opponent. Dancing Petals Flower Garden: Ino slides on chakra towards the opponent with chakra-imbued purple flowers surrounding her, then knees them into the air. She then twirls gracefully and delivers a powerful, chakra-enhanced kick. (Unnamed) Intermediate Chakra Control: Although not at Sakura's level, Ino is skilled in controlling her chakra, enough to flow it through a medium in order to bind targets. By Part II, her chakra control improved enough to help perform the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier, as well as transfer her chakra to others. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Inoichi Yamanaka *Asuma Sarutobi *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Hinata Hyuga *Tenten *Temari *Iruka Umino *Tsunade *Shizune Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kunoichi Category:Chunin Category:Medical-nin Category:Yamanaka Clan Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Team Asuma Category:Konoha 11 Category:Naruto Characters